Teasing
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: AU! Thorn ditantang oleh saudaranya yang lain untuk menggoda Solar! Tapi kenapa dia malah terkena imbasnya? Drabble, Elemental!Siblings, more warn inside!


**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: yaoi, incest, twincest, elemental!siblings, end terlalu gaje, _misstypos_**

 **=o^o=**

* * *

 **Teasing**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thorn!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara, iris karamel bulatnya menemukan dua sosok pemuda yang berwajah sama dengannya –tapi lebih tinggi sedikit dari dirinya. Thorn membenarkan topinya dulu, sebelum menghampiri si kembar kedua dan keempat tersebut, serta memasang wajah polosnya karena penasaran.

"Ya?" sahut Thorn memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Hey, Thorn!" Blaze merangkulnya dengan semangat, Taufan nyengir di sampingnya, mereka bertiga kini duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tengah.

"Apa?" tanya Thorn.

Taufan berdehem sebentar, "Begini, kami berlima mempunyai satu tantangan untukmu," jawab Taufan mengerling pada saudara mereka yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu depan.

"Tantangan? Aku mau!" Balas Thorn dengan mata yang berbinar riang.

"Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik."

"Pasti!"

"Nah, tantangannya adalah, goda Solar hingga membuat wajahnya memerah! Kami akan memantaumu." Thorn terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Blaze, dua kakaknya itu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Apa kau takut?" ejek Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya sok prihatin.

"Ap-tentu tidak! Baiklah!" Thorn berdiri dengan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya kesal, Blaze dan Taufan ber _-high five_ ria.

"Jangan lupa bahwa kami mengawasimu!"

Thorn segera mencari keberadaan Solar, seluruh rumah dia mencari-cari, dimulai dari kamarnya terlebih dahulu –tapi Solar tak ada di sana. Kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu, Solar pasti ada di dapur untuk nyemil! Thorn menghela napasnya lelah, dia turun dari lantai kamarnya dan menuju dapur, dan benar saja, Solar berada di sana dengan tangan yang sedang memegang buah apel yang sudah tergigit sedikit.

"Oh, halo Thorn," sapa Solar yang melihat Thorn terpaku di seberangnya, "kenapa?" tanyanya heran sambil menggigit apelnya.

Thorn duduk di sebelahnya, sambil menyiapkan mental (?) terlebih dahulu, Thorn menghirup napas banyak-banyak. "Solar," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Ternyata kau jahat!" Thorn mendadak berseru, membuat Solar terlonjak kaget. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kau sejahat itu!"

"E-eh, Thorn, ada apa? Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Solar terlihat kalang kabur karena Thorn seperti akan menangis –yang tentunya hanya berpura-pura.

"Kau lebih suka apel daripada aku!"

Solar cengo. "Ha?"

"Buktinya," ujar Thorn memulai menunjuk apel yang dimakan Solar, "kau lebih suka menggigit apel!"

Solar memandang apel malang itu, "Lalu?"

Thorn merapat padanya, bibir mungilnya terbuka. "Kenapa tak mencoba menggigit diriku saja?" bisiknya seduktif, tapi lumayan keras, sambil melirik leher jenjang yang terpampang jelas di iris jingga Solar.

Wajah Solar memerah, Thorn tesenyum kemenangan, dia menatap kelima saudaranya yang menyaksikan penuh bangga.

"Nah," ujar Thorn berdiri, "karena tantangannya su-e-eh!?" Thorn yang akan pergi mendadak terjatuh pas di pangkuan Solar, dengan Solar yang memegang kedua bahunya erat. "So-Solar?"

Solar hanya menyeringai lebar, Thorn merasakan firasat buruk.

Jari-jemari Solar mengelus tengkuknya sebentar, sebelum beralih menyusuri garis wajahnya, matanya berkilat tajam. Solar meniup lehernya sambil berkata, "Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi lebih manis dari apel?" tanyanya mencium punggung tangan kakak kembarnya.

Thorn berusaha untuk merasa tak terganggu, jadi dia membalas perkataan Solar –meski sedikit terbata. "A-apa?"

"Apel, hanya terasa manis dan kecut di mulutku," jawab Solar mengecup kening Thorn sebentar, "sedangkan Thorn, manisnya awet di hatiku," lanjutnya kini mengecup pipi Thorn gemas.

Thorn diam karena dia tahu Solar akan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Tapi, kalian juga punya persamaan. Apel yang matang, akan menjadi manis bila digigit, sedangkan Thorn, wajahmu akan semakin sangat manis bila.." Solar menggantungkan perkataannya, Thorn hanya bersabar menunggu –tapi hatinya berdetak kencang sekarang.

 _Chu!_

Thorn membelalak, Solar baru saja menciumnya tepat di bibir! Wajahnya pasti akan semakin merah sekarang!

"..bila dicium seperti ini," lanjut Solar tersenyum penuh arti pada Thorn.

Thorn menutupi wajahnya dengan topi miliknya, bertanya-tanya dalam benak kenapa dia malah kena imbas dari tantangan saudara-saudaranya, atau dia harus merasa senang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
